


World Class Piece of Art

by pansexualchrisberg



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AUish, F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, artist!noora, muse!sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualchrisberg/pseuds/pansexualchrisberg
Summary: A short fic that I wrote based off ofthispost that I made, wherein Noora is an aspiring artist and Sana is her girlfriend and muse.





	World Class Piece of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, ya girl. This is my very first fic! Let me know what you think, I would love to try and start writing more!
> 
> Side note: I posted this fic on tumblr but I have changed it a little bit since then, so if you read it there first don't be alarmed if it isn't exactly the same. Also, special thanks to Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko for the title, and to Lizzie ([lesbiannooras](https://lesbiannooras.tumblr.com/)) for suggesting it!

For Sana and Noora, Sunday afternoons were reserved for lazing about on the grass by the lake near their apartment. Overtime, it easily became a tradition for them to stroll down to the water and make themselves comfortable on a blanket that Noora had borrowed from Linn a few years ago, but had never returned. Today, like most days, there was a cool breeze rolling over the water, causing Noora's hair to blow in the wind and wrap around her face, so Sana would reach out to brush it back every so often. Sana was sitting with her knees up and her arms draped loosely around her legs as she watched the girl beside her with intrigue. Noora was laying on her stomach, a pen in one hand and the other pressed firmly against the paper laid out in front of her. She had a determined look on her face, but her legs were still kicking playfully behind her as she drew. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her tongue was poking out between her lips in concentration. Sana thought she looked adorable. She loved watching Noora sketch. She loved the way that her delicate hands could guide the pen over the rough surface of her note pad. She loved the sound of the metal tip scratching against the paper as Noora dragged it effortlessly across the page. She loved watching the black ink mark the white parchment as Noora manipulated shapes and lines into life. It made Sana shiver. She was looking over at Noora in complete adoration, her chin pressed against her shoulder in an attempt to shield her giddy smile. Noora would glance up a Sana every now and again, her eyes fluttering over Sana's features, before returning her focus back towards her drawing. Even though Noora had drawn her many times before, Sana still felt her stomach somersaulting inside her in response to Noora's gaze.

Although they were surrounded by a beautiful green landscape, flowers blooming in the spring air with a clear blue sky hanging over them, Sana couldn't help but become bored. After a while, Sana began running her hands over the soft grass beside her, pulling at the strands and watching them float through the air as she let them go. The two girls had been sitting in a comfortable silence for most of the afternoon. Sana would occasionally share a quick comment, or poke playfully at Noora's hips. This usually left Noora in a fit of giggles, but generally resulted in Sana being scolded for distracting her from finishing her drawing. Sana loved watching Noora sketch, but she is the first to admit that waiting for her to finish can be tedious. Noora always likes to take her time, especially when she sketches Sana. She tells Sana that it's because every detail she puts into her work is a reflection of her feelings, and every feeling she has for Sana is complex and hard to capture accurately. Sana melts every time she hears this, a shy smile threatening her lips just at the thought. Even so, she couldn't help but become bored. 

Eventually, Sana can't stand it any longer and tries to peer over at Noora's progress. "Are you finished?" Sana finally asks, breaking the silence, her voice sounding exasperated. Sana isn't irritated though, merely curious, and mostly tired. 

"No." Noora replies, dragging out the syllable as she remains concentrated on her task, her eyes never leaving the page in front of her. Sana notices a fond smile forming on Noora's face, which turns into a toothy grin when she turns to face Sana. 

Sana chuckles softly as Noora's smile grows. "Okay," she starts, "are you almost finished?" Sana asks again, stressing the 'almost' as she plasters a smile on her face and begins fluttering her eyelashes. Sana has no shame in using this tactic, especially when Noora finds it 'adorably amusing'.

Noora laughs abruptly in response, shaking her head at Sana. "You are so impatient." She says, no malice in her tone, only playful affection. Sana huffs in mock anger, turning her head dramatically as she pouts. This only makes Noora laugh even more, the pleasant sound echoing around Sana, forcing a smile to break her facade. "I'm actually getting pretty tired, so we can leave soon if you want." She admits, surprising Sana a little. "Besides," she continues, "I can always finish this tomorrow."

Sana looks at Noora, suddenly noticing the slow and stilted movements of her lids each time that she would blink. She smiles, amused by Noora's stubbornness. Sana has no doubt that she would be quite content to lay here and continue drawing until her write fell off, regardless of the fact that she was struggling to keep her eyes open or the fact that the sun was beginning to set behind them. If Sana wasn't there to prompt her, who knows how long Noora would stay. Sana shares a look of understanding with Noora, who then begins to pack away her things. "You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" Sana says, shaking her head fondly, mimicking Noora's affectionate exasperation from before. 

Noora pauses, abandoning the items she had in her hands and dropping them back onto the ground, instead she reaches for Sana's own hands. Noora brushes her thumb lightly over Sana's knuckles, looking down at their connected hands before facing Sana. Their eyes meet instantly, finding each other naturally. She smiles, a small upturn of her lips. "I love you too." She says slowly, humorously, but honestly. 

Sana laughs, loud and carefree with Noora. She takes her hands back from Noora as she begins to stand up, managing to contain her laughter. Noora remains where she is on the blanket, the soft blue fabric making for a striking contrast against her pink lips and light hair. Sana watches as the gorgeous girl at her feet struggles to contain her laughter. Sana feels a breath of happiness emerge alongside the wind stroking her cheeks, she hopes that she will be able to remember this moment for a long time. She bends back down and finishes putting Noora's things in the bag that they brought with them. "Come on." She finally says, straightening up and slinging the bag over her shoulder. She holds her hand out for Noora. 

Noora, her giggles slowly subsiding, takes Sana's hand. She stands up, between small bursts of laughter, taking her place beside Sana. "Okay." She says. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't come here from my [tumblr](http://pansexualchrisberg.tumblr.com/), you can follow me there and we can freak out about wlw skam ships together, or you can comment on here and I'll most likely respond!


End file.
